Conventionally, there are many vehicle display devices arranged to allow a passenger (a driver) to visibly recognize various information such as navigation information superposed on an exterior landscape. An example of such vehicle display device is disclosed in Japan Patent Application Publication No. H09-127456.
As shown in FIG. 12, the conventional vehicle display device 101 mentioned above includes an irradiation device (not shown) which radiates display light, a combiner (a reflector) 103 having a reflection face 130 for reflecting the display light, and a support mechanism provided at a lower end portion of the combiner 103 to rotatably support the combiner 103 from a folded state (i.e. a housed position) to a standing state (i.e. an unfolded position). In this vehicle display device 101, the combiner 103 is placed to stand up on an upper face of an instrumental panel P of a vehicle such that the display light from the irradiation device housed within the instrumental panel P is reflected on the reflection face 130 to produce an image on the reflection face 130 to allow a passenger (a driver) to visually recognize various information such as navigation information.